


Write to Taste Life

by RebelOfMyHeart



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cheesy, Collar/leash, Daesung - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Angst, Seungri - Freeform, Sex Toys, Spanking, T.O.P - Freeform, TODae - Freeform, bigbang, fanfic fest, fanfics, hint of nyongtory, more seungri than I imagined, this is a mess, topri bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: Summary:  Seunghyun has an interesting relationship with fanfictionPrompt #9: Daesung catches Seunghyun with ToDae fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a quote by Anaïs Nin. This didn't turn out as great as it should have been and I'm deeply sorry to the prompter. Also, some of this is cheesy as hell. And Seungri is in this fic more than I ever expected. You can't escape Seunglord!
> 
> Warning: D/S relationship (light), BDSM, sex toys
> 
> Shout out to philote (or whatever you go by on here), thanks to you I now love TopRi (not as much as ToDae XP).

_“Seungri gasped as Seunghyun dug his fingers into Seungri’s thighs. With his hands bound behind him, his legs spread, and his eyes covered by a blindfold, Seungri was at the mercy of Seunghyun and the latter’s every desire._

_Seunghyun leaned over and whispered in the restraint man’s sensitive ear, “Tell me what you want baby,” as he ran his finger on the underside of Seungri’s sensitive cock._

_Seungri whimpered and in a broken voice, managed to say “I w-wanna-_

Seunghyun snickered as he typed this out on his laptop. Seungri was gonna kill him but annoying Seungri was one of his reasons for living. His others included wine, chairs, and eye-fucking Daesung. Life is pretty great. 

Now you may be wondering, dear reader, what Seunghyun (also known as your favourite rapper T.O.P), is doing writing fanfic about him and his bandmates. Yes, it’s rather odd, isn’t it? It's not something you expect from a member of one of the highest earning boybands in the world. It's something you would expect from his fans, not the man himself. But the truth is, Seunghyun is a rather well known fanfic writer known under the pseudonym ChairTOP. It's a rather unoriginal name but Seunghyun has never been good at names. For example, after being told to pick another stage name, other than his underground rap name Tempo, Seunghyun’s original choice was Beat. Everyone in the room stared at Seunghyun in disbelief until Yang Hyun Suk struck down the name in a heartbeat and gave him the equally unfitting name of Mark. Se7en, who happened to be in the room, saved the situation by giving Seunghyun the name T.O.P. The world would forever be grateful to Se7en for this name.

Back to Seunghyun’s fanfic journey, fanfic was something Seunghyun was always aware of. Like all idols, he stumbled upon it many times, like when he was searching himself up on the internet. Originally, he never gave it a second glance. One day, however, it became a somewhat permanent part of his life. Back in the days of when BIGBANG still lived in a dorm together, Seunghyun had accidently walked in on a 17 year old Seungri jacking off to a poorly made fanedit of Jiyong being fucked by Seunghyun. After the initial stage of shock and almost disbelief (let’s be real, anything is possible when it comes to Seungri, so Seunghyun was not in complete disbelief), he moved on to the next logical stage, making fun of the kid. So the next day, not losing the chance to tease Seungri, Seunghyun wrote his first fanfic, starring himself fucking Jiyong in front of Seungri in a very kinky, voyeuristic pwp. To his surprise, Seungri sent him a fic about Youngbae fucking Seunghyun backstage at a concert, written by Seungri himself. From that day on, the two delved into the world of fanfic, reading and sharing fics and also developing a healthy fic writing competition between the two of them. They eventually started publishing their works online, amassing a large amount of followers. Seungri wrote under the pen-name VVIPDreams. While Seunghyun excelled at prose and poetry, the younger Seunghyun’s strength was characterization and plot. Seunghyun (and Seungri) became quite well-versed in the world of fanfic. Seunghyun, much to his pride, was quite famous for his bottom!Seungri fics while Seungri countered this by becoming famous for his bottom!TOP fics.

Out of all the pairings the two of them wrote, there was one pairing that Seunghyun had troubling writing. Now, dear reader, you may be wondering why. The answer was quite simple. It’s because of his undying love for this bandmate. You see, Seunghyun has been in love with Daesung since their trainee days. Daesung, the boy who smiled with a crazy infectious smile, the boy who hid his true feelings to please the world, the now man who went through so many ups and downs, is the master of Seunghyun’s body, heart, and soul. It’s cliché as hell, but people are naturally cliché, no point in running away from it. Seunghyun had trouble desecrating their relationship with the simple porn-without-plots he was so good at. Don't judge him, Seunghyun is a true romantic at heart. Seungri, who had known about Seunghyun’s love from the beginning, was not phased at all when he had questioned Seunghyun’s lack of ToDae in the latter’s fics and was given this reason. 

But, being a romantic doesn’t stop Seunghyun from indulging himself in reading ToDae. In fact, he almost exclusively read ToDae (except for whatever Seungri writes, which these days seem to be SunDae, much to Seunghyun’s disappointment. He was of the opinion that Seungri’s best fics were the ToDae fics). Seunghyun’s favourite fics were the raunchy BDSM fics where Daesung dominated Seunghyun almost mercilessly. He would never admit it outloud, but that was his deepest, darkest fantasy. He was ready to be taken and claimed by Daesung in every way possible. Dear reader, appearances are deceiving and actions are usually empty. Never take anything at face value - lesson of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~

Promotion time always made it hard for Seunghyun to write and publish his fics. He felt bad for the thousands of fans of ChairTOP who would be waiting and expecting the TOPRI he promised them. He was lucky that he started the fic way before promos started because he was almost done. But instead of using the time that Seunghyun currently had for completing his fic, he was busy staring at the love of his life, the fire of his loins, doing yoga in boxer shorts while preparing for their concert. Seunghyun watched in utter fascination as Daesung’s back muscles rippled beneath his skin as he did the cobra position. If Seunghyun had any less manners, he would have started drooling. Who wouldn’t if they saw this glorious sight? And did he mention Daesung’s pert little ass? Because goddamn. 

“Hyung, what are you staring at?” asked Daesung, effectively cutting off Seunghyun’s admirations and fantasies. 

“You.”

“Hyung…”

“Daesung, you gotta realize, the human body is piece of art. I, as an art connoisseur, can’t help but admire the human body in motion. Your body in motion is undeniably arousing to my art side,” explained Seunghyun, leaving out the part that his lusty side was also very aroused. He hoped Daesung couldn’t see his blossoming boner.

“Whatever you say, hyung,” Daesung said good naturedly, shaking his head. Seunghyun has always been a bit eccentric and Daesung thought it to be quite endearing. He liked unique people.

Daesung went back to his half-naked yoga while Seunghyun went back to creeping on Daesung. Seunghyun internally sighed in frustration. Why couldn’t Daesung see how much Seunghyun loved him??? They have known each other for more than 10 years!!! Like how airheaded is Daesung that he doesn’t notice it? Seunghyun thought he was fairly obvious, hell even the fans know (the ones who aren’t in denial). Seunghyun was tired of keeping his love inside him (in every sense possible). But there wasn’t much he could do without the possibility of him disrupting the balance of the group, and causing the group to go through difficulties is the last thing he wanted to do. At the same time, he felt the overwhelming need to release his feelings before he headed off to the army.

Daesung finished up, rolled up his mat, and went to take a shower. Seunghyun stayed in his seat for a couple minutes, willing his boner down, before following Daesung into the shower area. No one blinked an eye at this, it’s normal that Seunghyun watches his bandmates shower.

While Seunghyun was enjoying himself as he watched Daesung rub soap all over himself and slowly rubbing it off (thank god for open showers), Seunghyun started a conversation, cutting off whatever tune Daesung was humming.

“Hey Daesung, wanna do some fanservice on stage tonight?”

“Sure, hyung. What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s just go with the flow. Can’t let Nyongtory overshadow us!”

“They already do, hyung. To bad they’re orchestrated to the last detail. But I wonder when Seungri will realize that the orchestrated part is only a cover for Jiyong-hyung to hide behind. The maknae can be so blind.”

Seunghyun snorted. If only Daesung could see that the same applied to him. His internal thoughts were abruptly stopped as Daesung stepped out of the shower, water dripping of his hair, droplets of water slowly sliding down his soft, soft skin. Seunghyun would have probably came right then and there, that’s how sexually frustrated he was with Daesung, But before he could, Daesung asked him to pass a towel, which Seunghyun did rather reluctantly. He enjoyed seeing Daesung in all his wet glory.

As Daesung put on a bathrobe and walked out of the shower area, Seunghyun followed behind quietly. The two of them were the type of people to enjoy the silence, so it wasn’t awkward.

The two of them were then instructed to hurry up and get ready as the concert was gonna start in two hours.

Right before they went up on stage, Daesung asked Seunghyun to give him a signal to when they’d do their fanservice thing. Seunghyun gave him a ~~creepy~~ smile and assured him he will. Seunghyun had the whole thing planned out. Oh yes, this was gonna be great.

During the concert, Seunghyun winked at Daesung, their signal for fanservice. As a sweaty, adrenaline pumped Daesung approached him, Seunghyun took the opportunity to start grinding himself all over Daesung, as the latter did the same. He enjoyed how Daesung swayed his hips while pushing them forward into Seunghyun’s crotch. He could feel that Daesung was hard. Seunghyun wished that the reason Daesung was hard was because of him, but he doubted that. It’s probably one of those stage boners they got from hip thrusting so much. 

Daesung threw his head back and showed of his neck while coyly looking back at the audience. What a fuckin’ tease, thought Seunghyun. Yabai Kang indeed.

 

~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~

Seunghyun came out of the shower, dressed in his PJs, and flopped on his hotel bed as he waited for his laptop to boot up. The time after the concert was always his time to relax and recharge after the rush of adrenaline that comes with performing. 

Seunghyun didn’t feel very motivated to finish up his TOPRI he had started, so instead he opened up his favourite fanfic site to check up on all the fics he was following. To his great surprise and pleasure, his current favourite ToDae fic had updated. He wasted no time and started reading it. 

_Seunghyun trembled as the Prince approached him. He had heard that Prince Daesung was kind and gentle, and he hoped it was true. He honestly didn’t mean to be part of the revolution, but he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he was going to be interrogated by the Prince._

_The Prince approached him and gently smiled, “What is your name?”_

_Seunghyun lifted his head and looked up to see-_

A hand fell on Seunghyun’s shoulders and he looked up to see Daesung looking at him with wide eyes.

“Hyung….”

“Daesung?! It’s not what you think!!! I’m not-”

“Hyung, I never thought-”

“No, no please. You see-”

“Hyung, is that Emotion by ToDae’sButtPlug?” 

Seunghyun looked at him in awe. “How did you know?”

Daesung blushed and stuttered, “I-I-I read it too~”

Seunghyun beamed. This was so exciting!!! The love of his life reads fanfic! 

“Then read with me!! The author just updated!”

Daesung shyly scooted onto the bed next Seunghyun, laying next to him, as Seunghyun started reading the fic out loud. Just as they were about to finish the chapter, Seunghyun’s phone buzzed, indicating that he received a text message. It was Jiyong. Apparently he got stuck in the closest of his hotel room, like the idiot he is. Seunghyun sighed as he apologized to Daesung and promised that he would be right back. 

Daesung laid there bored. He didn’t want to continue reading without Seunghyun and his velvety, deep voice. Boredom got the best of Daesung and he minimized the browser, only to find a word document open. Oh??? Yes, dear reader, Daesung found Seunghyun’s fic, still waiting to be finished. He was greatly surprised, because he never suspected Seunghyun to be a fic writer. On the other hand, he knew that Seungri wrote his own fanfics (anything is possible with Seungri). But Seunghyun was the last person he would have suspected to be a fic writer, and a gay fic writer at that. 

The more Daesung read the unfinished fic, the more he realized that Seunghyun was one of his favourite authors. The writing style and porn was undeniably ChairTOP’s. But like anyone with a fav, he had a complaint that he would love to sort out.

~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~

 

After Seunghyun finally freed Jiyong and his pathetic ass from the closet (“All you had to do was put a little strength in pushing the door!” “How dare you! I can’t break a nail during the tour!!!”), he basically ran to his room. He couldn’t wait to finish this fic with Daesung!!! They could bond over this fic and maybe Seunghyun would finally get the chance to confess to Daesung.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that the entire atmosphere of the room changed. He found Daesung sitting at the edge of the bed, his feet dangling and his bangs covering his eyes. 

“Hyung, are you ChairTOP?”

“....”

“Answer me, hyung.”

“Yes.”

Daesung lifted his head and looked straight into Seunghyun’s eyes. Seunghyun couldn’t look away. What was this dominating aura coming from Daesung? It thrilled Seunghyun to his core. Did he mention that his boner back?

Daesung backed Seunghyun into the wall, kabedon style. Seunghyun was stuck between Daesung’s arms, nowhere to escape.

“Now tell me, hyung, why is it that you never write ToDae? That’s my favourite ship you know,” Daesung said in a low, raspy voice. 

Seunghyun shivered and in a meek voice responded, “It’s because I love you. I’ve loved you since we met but I never told you. I’ve tried writing. I really did, but I can’t sully our non-existent romance with shawdy porn-without-plots. I just can’t! I’m not Seungri, who can write beautiful stories of love and lust. I’m nothing but a hoe who can only write porn with pretty words!”

Daesung looked surprised. He wasn’t expecting that to be the answer. He simply thought that Seunghyun hated the idea of ToDae. He started kissing Seunghyun. 

Seunghyun was surprised, but only for a second, until he responded back very enthusiastically. He had just started grinding on Daesung when the latter cut off the kiss and leaned his forehead against Seunghyun’s.

Just a little breathless, Daesung said, “Hyung, I’ve been in love with you for ages. I was scared you would reject me because you only ever showed interest in girls.” 

“I guess we’ve both skirting around our feelings. But I’m so glad you love me the way I love you. Better late than never!” chuckled Seunghyun.

“But hyung, they say that you live through what you write. You didn’t even give us the chance to live through your writing. Tsk, tsk, now that isn’t fair,” Daesung quietly scolding Seunghyun, the dominating aura returning in full force.

Seunghyun could have died in happiness right then and there. The dom!Daesung of his fantasies was real and he was finally going to live his fantasies! Seunghyun replied breathlessly, “Yeah, that isn’t fair. I think I deserved to punished, don’t you?”

Daesung took Seunghyun’s chin and pulled the latter’s face down to his with just the right amount of force. “Rule number one, it’s always ‘Please, Master’. I refuse to listen to brats that have no manners. Rule number two, the safe word is ‘panda’. Understood?” Daesung questioned in a strict voice.

Seunghyun moaned.

From there, dear reader, things escalated quickly. Seunghyun found himself in bed, on all fours, reading out loud a fanfic of Daesung’s choice (it was a smutty ToDae), while Daesung slowly moved a vibrating dildo in and out of Seunghyun at various paces. Whenever Seunghyun stopped reading to moan or enjoy the vibration of the dildo against his prostate, Daesung would pull at the leash that was attached to his collar and gave him a smack on his ass. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, did I, _Seunghyun_?”

“N-no Master. Forgive me!”

“I will, once we’re finished with your punishment here. Finish this chapter and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

“Y-y-yes Master!” cried Seunghyun, wiggling his bright red ass. 

When Seunghyun finally finished the chapter and had the best orgasm of his life, he all but jumped onto Daesung, sucking at the raging boner Daesung still had, the vibrating dildo still buzzing in ass at the lowest setting. Once Daesung had cum, the two collapsed on the dirty bed and snuggled.

“Hey Daesungie,” Seunghyun said suddenly, his voice low and rough.

“Yeah, hyung?” Daesung responded, his voice the usual quiet and raspy quality that made it uniquely Daesung’s.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?”

“Yes, hyung. No point in wasting anymore time. We gotta make up for all those years of not being together.”

Seunghyun hummed.

“Daesung-ah, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Can I write what we just did into a fic?”

“Only if it’s a ToDae, hyung. I want this to live in words forever.”

The two snuggled together for a few more minutes until Daesung got up to clean themselves. Aftercare is important!

~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~

Seungri sat down roughly at the breakfast table and glared at Seunghyun, who was surprisingly up earlier than Daesung.

“Why were you screaming my fic out in the middle of the night?” Seungri asked without waiting for any morning greetings. No, one does not have time for that when one has lost sleep because of the room next door screaming out passages of explicit sex.

Seunghyun smiled, the memories of last night were still flowing through his system.

“Daesung and I finally gotten together. He punished me for not writing any ToDae! It was the amazing!” Seunghyun explained, unable to keep the stars out of his eyes and the wide smile from taking up his face.

Seungri made a sound of disgust. He was grossed out at the visuals he got of Daesung handling Seunghyun, despite having wrote many such scenarios himself. In his not-so-humble opinion, some things were better left in fiction and should not be brought into real life. He wondered if the two would stop grinding and being all fanservicey with each other during concerts.

“I wonder why he choose one of my fics though. He has plenty of his own to choose from,” said Seungri, breaking the momentary silence.

“Wait, what?” Seunghyun asked. What was Seungri saying?

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? He’s ToDae’sButtPlug. His fics are really good but they’re always ToDae. He should try another pairing one day.” And with that Seungri got up to get himself some breakfast. No point in sitting around and starving.

“Who knew Daesungie was such a naughty boy?” Seunghyun said in a wicked voice. Now that Seunghyun had his fantasy satisfied (for now), it was Daesung’s turn to pay. Daesung shouldn’t be hiding such interesting facts from him. No, no, that simply wouldn’t do.

And that, dear reader, is how the ToDae couple got together and became a couple. Fanfic, joining couples together since the beginning of time, letting love live through them.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing (￣ﾊ￣*)


End file.
